


Zwycięzca zgarnia wszystko

by Lisbeth_Rey



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Brothers, Canon Related, Childhood, Drama, Family, Fanfiction, Gen, Memory, Other, Parallels, Pre-Canon, Sad, Story
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth_Rey/pseuds/Lisbeth_Rey
Summary: Trzy wydarzenia z życia braci McGill, które ukazują pewien powtarzający się schemat.Typowa "łatka do kanonu", zwłaszcza, że jedna ze scen jest żywcem wyjęta z serialu, jednak bardzo pasowała mi do poruszanego przeze mnie tematu, więc opisałam ją z perspektywy bohatera.Tekst powstał na akcję Heroes&Villains na forum Imaginarium, w odpowiedzi na prompt:Napisz tekst, którego istotnymi dla fabuły elementem/sensem fabuły/głównym przesłaniem/podsumowaniem/puentą będzie cytat: Gdy jesteśmy szczęśliwi, zawsze jesteśmy dobrzy, ale gdy jesteśmy dobrzy, nie zawsze bywamy szczęśliwi.
Comments: 2





	Zwycięzca zgarnia wszystko

Wysoki chłopiec o jasnych włosach zszedł po schodach i postawił na podłodze kolejny karton do kolekcji. Zajmowały one już prawie cały korytarz. Ten, który właśnie zniósł, podpisany był jako: „Chuck – książki”. Nagle do chłopca podszedł jego ojciec i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Dobra robota, Chuck. To chyba będą już prawie wszystkie? – zapytał Charles McGill, spoglądając na piętrzące się prawie pod sam sufit kartony. – Pomogłeś Jimmy’emu poznosić jego rzeczy?

Chłopiec nazwany Chuckiem nachmurzył się trochę.

– James nie spakował się jeszcze do końca… W jego pokoju jest wielki bałagan.

– Będę zanosił kartony do samochodu, a ty znajdź Jimmy’ego i zmuś go do pakowania, dobrze? – spytał jego ojciec łagodnym głosem, po czym schylił się, aby podnieść jedno z pudeł.

Chuck westchnął i skinął głową. Obrócił się na pięcie i okrążył cały dom, jednak nigdzie nie znalazł młodszego brata. Na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymał się w kuchni, mając nadzieję, że uzyska pomoc w odnalezieniu Jimmy’ego.

– Przed chwilą bawił się na podwórku – oznajmiła Chuckowi jego matka, Ruth McGill. Kobieta zawijała właśnie naczynia w starą gazetę, aby uchronić je od potłuczenia się w trakcie przeprowadzki. Nagle coś jej się przypomniało. – Chyba był głodny, bo uciekł z całym pętkiem kiełbasy.

Chłopiec uniósł brew. Jimmy był chudzielcem, obżeranie się raczej nie należało do jego hobby. Coś musiało być na rzeczy. Co on znowu wymyślił?

– Poszukasz go, kochanie? – zawołała Ruth za oddalającym się Chuckiem.

– Tak, tak – mruknął chłopak od niechcenia, wychodząc tylnymi drzwiami na podwórko za domem. Rozejrzał się po ogródku, ale również tutaj nie widział nigdzie młodszego brata.

Chuck przeszedł obok pustej szklarni. Minął drzewo, do którego przywiązana była drewniana huśtawka. Zatrzymał się przed małą szopą na narzędzia. Już niedługo wszystkie te miejsca będą tylko wspomnieniem. Jego ojciec prowadził sklep, jednak interes nie szedł ostatnio tak jak powinien. Musieli zmienić dom na coś mniejszego i tańszego. Pozostali członkowie rodziny nie zdawali się tym przejmować tak bardzo jak on.

Ojciec i matka uważali, że dopóki mają siebie, na pewno sobie poradzą. Chuck miał trochę odmienne zdanie na ten temat, jednak nie chciał wypowiadać go na głos. Był obecnie w liceum. Wiedział, że zostało mu tylko parę lat i niedługo wyprowadzi się stąd już na zawsze. Miał jedne z najlepszych wyników w szkole, liczył na wysokie stypendium oraz na to, że dostanie się na jeden z lepszych uniwersytetów. Taki był jego plan.

– Jimmy! – zawołał chłopiec, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Planował pouczyć się tego popołudnia, przeprowadzka potrwa jeszcze parę dni, a on nie chciał mieć zaległości w szkole. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego musiał zawsze niańczyć tego nieposłusznego…

– Tu jestem.

Cichy głos dochodził zza składziku. Chuck zamrugał i po chwili szybko ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Obszedł budkę i ujrzał Jimmy’ego, który znajdował się pomiędzy zielonymi krzewami. Chłopiec siedział na trawie, z nogami podkulonymi pod brodą.

Jego młodszy brat miał trochę ciemniejszy kolor włosów, ich kosmyki opadały mu delikatnie na czoło. Chuck zauważył, że powieki Jimmy’ego są lekko zaczerwienione, jakby płakał. Nastolatek przewrócił oczami.

– Jimmy, co tutaj robisz? Powinieneś się pakować, a nie siedzieć w krzakach i myśleć o Bóg wie czym. Wracaj do domu.

Chłopiec spojrzał w górę, na Chucka, a potem zacisnął małe piąstki.

– Nie chcę się przeprowadzać – wycedził chłopczyk, a po jego policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy.

– Jim, już rozmawialiśmy o tym. Przecież wciąż będziemy w tym samym mieście, tylko trochę dalej. Tata będzie miał bliżej do pracy, wyjdzie nam to na dobre…

– Ale będę musiał zostawić jego! – Jimmy wskazał na coś, co było schowane wśród krzaków. Chuck zmarszczył czoło. Kucnął, aby ujrzeć, o czym też jego brat nagle opowiadał.

Uniósł brwi, dostrzegając szczeniaka o kremowej sierści, który w najlepsze pałaszował kiełbasę, a właściwie kończył już swoją ucztę. Zwierzę oblizało się ze smakiem i spojrzało w kierunku Jimmy’ego. Chłopiec wyciągnął rękę w stronę zwierzęcia, a ono dało się pogłaskać.

– Czy myślisz, że rodzice pozwolą mi go zabrać? – mruknął Jimmy i pociągnął nosem. Chuck nie odpowiedział, zastanawiając się nad tym pytaniem. Również wyciągnął dłoń w stronę szczeniaka, jednak ten z jakiegoś powodu cicho warknął i wykonał ruch pyskiem, jakby chciał ugryźć go w rękę. Starszy chłopiec drgnął zaskoczony. Jimmy szybko pogłaskał psa.

– Musiał się przestraszyć, nie zna cię.

– Wątpię, że ci pozwolą – mruknął Chuck, szybko podnosząc się do pionu. – Będziemy mieć mniejsze mieszkanie. Moim zdaniem będzie nam za ciasno. Zostaw go i wróć do domu, musisz się spakować…

– Ale…

– Bez dyskusji! – Zawołał Chuck. Pies zaszczekał cicho w jego stronę. Jimmy zmarszczył czoło, pogłaskał psa, a potem uciekł do domu, płacząc pod nosem. Zwierzę chciało pobiec za nim, ale Chuck złapał go zręcznie. Dobrze wiedział, co powinien zrobić.

– O nie, ty nigdzie nie pójdziesz.

Wpatrując się w niewinne oczy szczeniaka, zawahał się. Naszła go pewna myśl, którą jednak szybko odrzucił. Nie, nie mógł zmienić swojej decyzji. Nie mieli miejsca ani funduszy, aby zatrzymać to zwierzę. Nieważne, jak bardzo uszczęśliwiłoby to Jimmy’ego. Ktoś w tym domu musiał myśleć racjonalnie.

Wieczorem Jimmy wpadł do kuchni, gdy jego rodzina spożywała kolację. Wszystkie najważniejsze sprzęty zostały już spakowane, na wierzchu pozostało to, co niezbędne. James zatrzymał się przed Chuckiem, a jego klatka piersiowa szybko unosiła się i opadała.

– Jimmy, gdzie przepadłeś? – spytał Charles McGill, patrząc na młodszego syna ze zmartwieniem. – Wołaliśmy cię na kolację.

– Gdzie jest Gene? – zawołał Jimmy, wbijając pełne emocji spojrzenie w brata. – Powinien być w ogródku! Nigdzie nie mogę go znaleźć!

– Kto to jest Gene? – spytała Ruth, podnosząc na młodszego syna swoje jasne spojrzenie.

– Chodzi ci zapewne o tego kundla… – Chuck westchnął. – Jimmy przyniósł do domu szczeniaka. Zadzwoniłem gdzie trzeba, więc nie musisz się martwić, James. Dobrze się nim zajmą.

– Ale ja nawet nie zdążyłem porozmawiać z rodzicami! – zawołał Jimmy, a w jego oczach zalśniły łzy. – Nawet nie zapytałem, czy możemy go zatrzymać…

– Powiedziałem, że nie byłoby dla niego miejsca – wycedził zimno Chuck, sięgając za szklankę soku pomarańczowego i podnosząc ją do ust.

– Chłopcy, spokojnie – odezwał się Charles McGill, uśmiechając się dobrodusznie. – Chuck, znalazłeś temu szczeniakowi inny dom?

– Dokładnie tak – odparł Chuck, odwzajemniając uśmiech ojca. – Z pewnością będzie mu tam dobrze…

– Nieprawda! Na pewno kłamiesz! – zawołał Jimmy, uderzając pięścią w stół.

– Jimmy! – Ruth rozszerzyła oczy, a potem spojrzała na Chucka. – Chuck, dlaczego nie porozmawiałeś z nami?

Jej starszy syn zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na matkę z niedowierzaniem.

– Mamo, chyba żartujesz? Moja decyzja była właściwa, niby co zamierzałabyś zrobić? Jak zwykle pozwolić mu na wszystko?

Ruth popatrzyła na męża, szukając u niego ratunku.

Charles McGill westchnął.

– Chłopcy… To naprawdę nie jest powód do kłótni. Jimmy, Chuck z pewnością chciał dobrze…

– Nieprawda, on nigdy nie chce dla mnie dobrze. – James spojrzał na starszego brata ze złością, a potem wybiegł z kuchni.

Chuck wrócił do jedzenia kolacji, jakby nic się nie stało.

*

Spojrzenie Chucka było nieruchome.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w śpiącą kobietę bez słowa. Na twarzy Ruth McGill widział upływ czasu, który nie obszedł się z jego matką łaskawie. Siwe włosy i głębokie zmarszczki sprawiały, że praktycznie niczym nie przypominała już tej młodej, piękniej i pełnej życia kobiety, którą niegdyż była. Teraz życie uciekało z jej ciała i Chuck był tego świadomy.

Znajdowali się w szpitalu. Jimmy chwilę temu wyszedł z sali. Uparł się, że skombinuje Chuckowi coś do jedzenia.

Jak zwykle musiał robić z siebie lepszego brata. Nawet w takiej chwili nie mógł po prostu zamilknąć i pozwolić Chuckowi pożegnać się z matką w spokoju. Chucka irytowało to, że Jimmy zawsze robił wokół siebie tyle szumu, udając, że kieruje się troską o niego. Skoro sam nie mógł usiedzieć przy łożu umierającej matki, nie powinien pozować na zmartwionego tym, że Chuck prawie nie jadł nic od trzech dni. Nie potrzebował jego troski.

Gdy został sam na sam ze śpiącą matką, dał wreszcie uwolnić się swoim emocjom. Zapłakał cicho, przyglądając się nieruchomej kobiecie. Choć jego zdaniem nie była idealną matką, wiele jej zawdzięczał i serce go ściskało na myśl, że jej czas dobiega końca.

Nagle, być może przez jego cichy płacz, kobieta obudziła się. Zakaszlała cicho, na co Chuck powoli przysunął się w jej stronę. Poczuł ulgę, że swoje ostatnie chwile kobieta spędzi otoczona miłością i troską, a on zrobi wszystko, aby ułatwić jej odejście.

– Mamo? – Chuck delikatnie złapał kobietę za ramię, obiema dłońmi.

– Jimmy? – spytała kobieta słabym głosem, próbując odwrócić głowę w jego stronę.

– Nie, mamo. To ja, Chuck – odparł, głaskając jej dłoń i patrząc na nią z troską.

– Jimmy…

Chuck zmarszczył delikatnie brwi, a jego serce, które chwilę temu przyśpieszyło, teraz zdecydowanie zwolniło.

– Nie, mamo, to…

Do uszu Chucka dobiegł odgłos piszczącego sprzętu. Oznaczało to tylko jedną rzecz. Myślał, że ów dźwięk bardziej go przejmie. Czuł się trochę tak, jakby był obok, a w uszach wciąż brzęczało mu tylko jedno słowo: „Jimmy?”. Kiedy do sali weszła pielęgniarka, prawie nie zauważył jej obecności. Na jej pytania odpowiadał automatycznie.

Jimmy wrócił dopiero po kilkunastu minutach.

Chuck siedział na korytarzu, gdy jego młodszy brat zauważył go. Podbiegł do niego z siatką zakupów. Jimmy jak zwykle stanowił jego przeciwieństwo. On, siedzący nieruchomo, odpowiadający cichym i spokojnym tonem. Jimmy, kręcący się nerwowo na wszystkie strony, zadający głośne pytania.

James w końcu się uspokoił i usiadł obok starszego brata. Siedzieli tak przez chwilę w milczeniu, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach. W końcu Jimmy spojrzał na Chucka.

– Czy mama coś powiedziała? – zapytał cicho, a w jego oczach lśniły łzy.

Chuck zawahał się, ale tylko przez sekundę. Dobrze wiedział, co powinien odpowiedzieć. Jego twarz nawet nie drgnęła, a głos nie zadrżał, gdy odpowiedział krótkie:

– Nie.

*

Do drzwi gabinetu Chucka rozległo się pukanie. Po chwili do środka wszedł Howard, już od progu posyłając przyjacielowi swój uśmiech numer jeden, godny aktora, reklamującego pastę do zębów.

– Zapracowany? – spytał mężczyzna, podchodząc do biurka i kładąc na blacie plik dokumentów. Chuck kartkował właśnie inny dokument, zaznaczając w nim zielonym mazakiem wybrane fragmenty.

– Muszę to dzisiaj przejrzeć. Masz coś nowego? – zapytał, sięgając po papiery, przyniesione przez Howarda.

– Kilka nowych spraw, chciałbym, żebyś rzucił okiem. Załatwiłem też tę kwestię, o której ostatnio rozmawialiśmy, związaną z Jimmy’m. Myślę, że masz rację i powinniśmy zatrudnić go jako prawnika. – Howard spojrzał na Chucka poważnie. Przysiadł na krawędzi biurka i splótł razem dłonie. – Uważam, że jest na tyle bystry i inteligentny, że świetnie się sprawdzi w HHM. Na pewno wniesie ze sobą powiew świeżości, a to jest nam potrzebne.

– Tak. Możliwe – mruknął Chuck, znajdując w dokumentach aneks do umowy, który przygotował wspólnie z Howardem. – Wciąż się nad tym zastanawiam… Wiesz, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł.

– Nie. – Howard pokręcił głową. – To nie jest dobry pomysł. Moim zdaniem to świetny pomysł!

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, na co Chuck zdołał jedynie unieść kącik ust.

– Taak. Jimmy z pewnością zdobyłby u nas sporo doświadczenia.

– To prawda – zgodził się z Chuckiem Howard. – Kto wie, jak daleko może zajść. Hej, na twoim miejscu obawiałbym się nawet, że przerośnie samego mistrza, w końcu to twoja krew!

Howard znowu się zaśmiał. Tym razem jednak żaden mięsień na twarzy Chucka nie poruszył się.

– Muszę wracać do pracy – mruknął po chwili, odkładając dokumenty na bok. – Podpiszę to i ci odniosę. Nie rozmawiałeś jeszcze z Jimmy’m?

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Howard stanął na równe nogi. – Wolałem, abyś sam przekazał mu dobrą nowinę. Zatem nie przeszkadzam.

Gdy mężczyzna wyszedł, Chuck z powrotem sięgnął po umowę, przygotowaną dla jego brata.

Utkwił spojrzenie w stanowisku, jakie widniało na dokumencie.

Jakiś czas temu sądził, że być może zatrudnienie Jimmy’ego jako jednego z adwokatów w HHM to dobry pomysł. Howard od razu podłapał tę myśl i chciał pomóc wprowadzić ją w życie. Z każdym dniem Chuck zaczynał powoli wątpić w swój plan.

Wciąż nie mógł przeboleć faktu, że Jimmy naprawdę zdecydował się na studia prawnicze i to za jego plecami, a na dodatek był to internetowy kurs na Uniwersytecie Amerykańskiego Samoa… Chuck szczerze wątpił w to, że James nadaje się na prawnika. Nie wyglądał na wiarygodnego człowieka, nie miał w sobie też tego prawniczego drygu. Chuckowi kojarzył się bardziej z podejrzanym typem, którego można spotkać przy dziwnej ciężarówce późnym wieczorem, niż z człowiekiem, spędzającym całe dnie w kancelarii, noszącym eleganckie garnitury.

A jednak jakiś czas temu stwierdził, że czas zrobić coś dla młodszego brata. Sądził, że mógłby wykonać miły, dobry gest w jego stronę. Sam nie wiedział, z czego wynikało to przekonanie.

Zwłaszcza w tym momencie.

Gdy patrzył na gotowy do podpisania dokument, zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie może się udać. Jego brat nigdy nie zostanie prawnikiem z prawdziwego zdarzenia, nie było na to szans. Nie mógłby dać mu forów, wykorzystać swojej pozycji w firmie. On do wszystkiego doszedł zupełnie sam, nikt mu w tym nie pomagał. Jeśli Jimmy rzeczywiście tego chce, również powinien piąć się po drabinie kariery zupełnie samodzielnie. Nie mógł pomóc mu przeskoczyć po kilku jej stopniach. To nie byłoby w porządku!

Choć Chuck gdzieś w głębi czuł, że powód zmiany jego decyzji jest zupełnie inny, stłumił go w sobie.

Podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do niszczarki. Przysunął dokument pod sam otwór mechanizmu, jednak zawahał się na moment. Wiedział, że ta umowa uszczęśliwiłaby Jamesa. Jednak czy on sam byłby wtedy szczęśliwy?

Wsunął do niszczarki kilka stron dokumentu, który miał już nigdy nie ujrzeć światła dziennego. Patrząc, jak ostry mechanizm tnie papier na podłużne skrawki, czuł coraz większy spokój i ulgę, które otuliły jego duszę niczym balsam.

Podszedł do telefonu i wybrał jeden z wewnętrznych numerów.

– Howard? Chcę cię tylko poinformować, że zmieniłem zdanie co do Jimmy’ego. Dajmy mu trochę czasu, zobaczmy, jak sobie poradzi sam. Wrócę do tego tematu za pół roku. Dzięki. Do zobaczenia.

Chuck odłożył słuchawkę. Podszedł do okna i odetchnął głęboko.

Czuł się o wiele lepiej.

________________________  
*"The winner takes it all" piosenka zespołu Abba, którą James i Chuck śpiewali podczas karaoke (sezon 4, odcinek 10).


End file.
